G☆PC23
is the 23rd episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 1st part of "Okinawa Arc". In this episode, Mana Aida appears officially as a new ally. Story * Transcript Short synopsis: A girl from Oogai Town named Mana Aida came entered in Kyoto unexpectedly. Juliet seems to be at odds with Mana who sees her as a troublemaker. Angered by Juliet's apathy and arrogance, Mana challenged herself and revealed to be a Precure: Cure Heart. Full synopsis: A new Guardian of Yomi called Issa Shuzen appears in the first time. During the battle with the Komainu-like Ayakashi summoned by Leontes, a male Shikigami-Fairy named Gyuki: the Shikigami of Iceberg who help them to defeated the Ayakashi, and rescued his student who has been kidnapped. It was revealed that Gyuki is actually Ewan Remington, he take charge with Juliet and Rosette to mastered their Daikoujin Forms and learned of keep the control on their powers. Later, a girl from Oogai Town named "Mana Aida" is entered in Kyoto where she introduced accidentally in the room from Borromeo Hot Spring. Mana then meets with her fairy partner, Sharuru, to Juliet and her friends. Exasperated by many troubles caused by Mana since her arrival, Juliet then goes to fight against her. Mana revealed that she was herself a Precure, known as Cure Heart. Despite Mana having taken over Juliet at first, to prove the values of love and friendship as she want to becoming a Precure to help others, Juliet manage to reverse the situation and defeated Mana, but she was however stopped by Mana's friend, Regina. While Mana is unconscious, it was revealed that Mana hasn't an ability to see the spirits such as the Ayakashis and Shikigami-Fairies, despite her magical powers. Shortly after, Mana and Regina decided to join them as new allies on Juliet's dismay. Major Events * Along with Mana and Sharuru, Regina appears in the first time and joined as an new ally. * Mana and Sharuru joined the Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! officially as the new allies. * Mana revealed to be Cure Heart as she was herself as a Precure. * Cure Heart used "My Sweat Heart" in the first time. * Sharuru, Mana's fairy partner appears as a new mascot. * It was revealed that Mana haven't an ability to see the Ayakashis and Shikigami-Fairies, unlike Regina who's able to see them. * It was revealed that Ewan Remington has been reincarnated as a Shikigami-Fairy, known as Gyuki: the Shikigami of Iceberg. * Gyuki used the "Arctic Fist: Frozen Destruction" in the first time. * Inaba used the "Shining Canon" in the first time. * This is the first episode to have "Nekketsu Battle" and replaced "Kimi to Nara" as the ending. * This is the first episode of the "Okinawa Arc" and replaced "Shibuya Trip Arc". * The "Okinawa Arc" is the first story arc from "New Allies Saga". Trivia * Mana dislike Juliet due for her such arrogance and apathy of her role as an Onmyouji-Precure, it is the beginning of a rivalry between the two girls? * Juliet feels contempt for Mana who sees her as a Mary Sue annoying and noisy. * If Juliet calling Mana a Mary Sue, Mana called Juliet an Anti Heroine. * Although Juliet's birthday is unknown and never confirmed, it was mentioned that her birthday is July 31th, revealed that her Zodiac sign is Leo. * Although Hermione's birthday is unknown and never confirmed, it was mentioned that her birthday is September 19, revealed that her Zodiac sign is Virgo. * It was the first time where a villain have already summoned an Ayakashi. * When Mana meet with Hermione De Borromeo, she had mistaken with Hermione Granger from the Harry Potter series due to the same name that have been shared. * Into one of the Shounen cliches, their first opponents usually become loyal companions, as when Juliet had defeated Mana, although Mana was not the first opponent who was defeated and joined in her camp. They are surrounded by numerous comrades and friends, at least one of them has to be their archnemesis. Sometimes it’s pretty hard to understand why so many rivals are claimed to be true friends. * Mana appears in the first eyecatch while Cure Heart appears in the second eyecatch. Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Bonus: Youkai Lessons. * Youkai from the episode: the Komainu strongly resemble as the lion guardian of the temples whose origin goes back to the China of the Tang Dynasty. Designed to ward off evil spirits, the modern statues of komainu are almost identical, but one has an open mouth, the other closed. This is a very common feature of pairs of religious statues in temples and shrines. Characters Cures *Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Amaterasu *Rosette Christopher / Cure Tsukiyomi *Meg / Cure Susanoo *Esther Blanchett / Cure Sakuya *Mana Aida / Cure Heart Mascots * Koumori Nazo * Suzaku / Hermione De Borromeo * Seiryu / Azmaria Hendric * Kirin / Jo Carpenter * Byakko / Ion Fortuna * Raijin / Kagerou * Inaba / Astharoshe Asran * Gyuki / Ewan Remington * Sharuru Allies * Romeo Candore Van De Montague * Chrno * Sei * Abel Nightroad * Regina Villains * Leontes Van De Montague * Issa Shuzen * Ayakashi Secondary Characters * Ira * Mammo * Bel * Tybalt Vomulnia De Capulet Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Okinawa Arc Category:New Allies Saga